


When You're Alone (It Ain't Easy)

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: A Tribute To Journey [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Amara Shurley knew exactly what she was doing when she called her crush for the last few years over for the evening.  Benny was wrapped around her finger and would come at her beck and call.





	When You're Alone (It Ain't Easy)

**Author's Note:**

> Just another random story me and swlfangirl had a bug to write. Besides Dean/Benny/Castiel being our OT3, Benny/Amara/Cain is our second OT3. Don't ask us why, we still have no clue lol.

* * *

 

_It ain't always easy_  
_Moving day to day_  
_She said she wants to tease me, so I'm on my way_  
  
_When you're alone it ain't easy_  
_You're like a dog that roams_  
_Ain't got no girl to tease me_  
_Ain't got nobody home_  
  
_She told me she'd be there_  
_She phoned me today_  
_Little girl, big teaser_  
_So I'm on my way_  
  
_When you're alone it ain't easy_  
_You're like a dog that roams_  
_Ain't got no girl to tease me_  
_Ain't got nobody home[x2]_  
_My, my, my, my, my, my, my yeah[x2]_  
  
_Oo, it ain't always easy_  
_Moving day to day_  
_Oh, how the girl loves to tease me_  
_So I'm gonna stay_

_When you're alone it ain't easy_  
_You're like a dog that roams_  
_Ain't got no girl to tease me_  
_Ain't got nobody home_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Nobody home_  
  
_When you're alone it ain't easy_  
_You're like a dog that roams_  
_Ain't got no girl to tease me_  
_Ain't got nobody home_  
_When you're alone it ain't easy[x2]_  
_Oh, oh no_  
_Ain't got nobody home_

 

 

Amara waited impatiently as her brother finished gathering his things before the big trip. She loved him, but she’d been waiting a long time for this. There was a need burning inside her, an unshakable itch crawling under her skin, for bright blue eyes and a voice that made ripples in her heart. 

_ Benny Lafitte _

She sighed a little to herself as she thought of him, daydreamed of his big hands and warm smile, the way he seemed to look at her as if she was beautiful,  _ precious _ . 

She knew she was reading too much into it, a guy like that could have anything, anyone. Why he’d spend his time with a choir girl, she didn’t know, but she was grateful for it nonetheless.

“You’ll lock up after me?” Chuck asked his bags thankfully already in the car.

“I’m not a little kid, I’m eighteen...you don’t have to do this anymore.” 

“I know, I know, but just because you’re older doesn’t mean I can forget that cute little seven year old with curly hair and barrettes, begging me to read to you,” Chuck grinned, pulling his little sister in against his chest, no matter how much she playfully protested. 

“Be safe, and I’m just a phone call away if you need  _ anything _ .” 

“Yeah, a phone call and twelve hours by plane… If I need anything, I’ll ask someone closer.” 

Chuck wrinkled his nose, “You always did have Mother’s sense of humor. Please, take care of yourself and keep me updated. Oh, and don’t burn the house down.” 

Amara grinned up at him with a bit of a smirk, “I’m gonna set the world on fire.” 

It surprised her a little when he smiled back, soft and warm and said, “I know.” 

She pushed him toward the car and made her way back inside before she could overthink the compliment. She’d been planning this for too long to have it ruined by her big brother. 

Once showered and dressed in her most provocative outfit, which was really just a long flowy skirt and a white top with lace over it that was cut a little lower over her chest. She still looked like a preacher’s daughter in it, but it was sexier than jeans and a tee shirt, right? 

She wanted to look sexy...she just wasn’t sure how.

Still, she was going to try.

_ Message to Benny:  _ Wanna come over?

She hesitated a minute before sending out another message, hoping that she made her intentions a bit clearer, even though she was nervous. 

_ Message to Benny:  _ I’m home alone. 

Benny was bent over the hood of his granddaddy’s car when his phone buzzed in his back pocket.  He already knew who it was. Who it always was.

_ Amara Shurley. _

Damn girl has had him wrapped around her finger for over a year now.  Drop dead gorgeous with legs to match. It only made it worse that she had a wit about her that left him all out of sorts.  They’d met at some charity function where her father, the preacher of this small town they lived in and he knew she’d be trouble from the get-go.  The problem was, Benny wasn’t even sure she knew what she was really doin to him. She’d flirt, they’d kiss and then bam, he wouldn’t hear from her for weeks.  Sometimes he wondered if she only called to rebel a little and sometimes, he didn’t mind. Others he wished and craved for more. It only got worse when the damn girl turned eighteen.  

_ Message to Amara:  _ Hey cher, I’ll be there in a few.  

_ Message to Amara:  _ Gotta wash up, been working on the Ford all morning.

_ Ungh _ . 

Amara bit her lip at the pleasure that gave her, sinful and full of lust as she imagined just what he’d look like glistening with sweat and smelling of motor oil and leather. He had to know what he was doing to her, right? It was...too much, even for her. 

She only barely resisted the urge to beg him to wait, to shower  _ with  _ her,  as if that would be something he’d want…

Still, she was trying to be sexy and sexy girls did things like that, didn’t they?

Part of her wanted to curse her father for being who he was, for keeping her so sheltered that she had no idea what to do now that she was eighteen. 

_ Message to Benny:  _ Don’t _. _

_ Message to Benny:  _ We can get clean together.

Benny nearly lost his phone within the innards of the car when he read her reply.  He’d barely just managed to get ahold of it when he realized he accidentally sent something.

_ Message to Amara:  _ adkl;fjap uiegfdjkn.afa psdio;fkjadm

_ Message to Amara:  _ Shit sorry, almost dropped my phone

_ Message to Amara:  _ To be honest, that’s exactly what my brain did when I read it though

_ Message to Amara:  _ You sure that’s something you want cher?’

Amara bit her lip, she knew he was asking for her sake rather than his own, but part of her still thought maybe it was a way out for him, if she didn’t push things he could just back away into the comfort zone they’d come to find over the last year. 

Maybe that’s all he wanted. 

_ Message to Benny: _ Just come over soon, please? 

Benny sighed, he was already fucked when it came to Amara, may as well dig the ditch in a bit more right?

_ Message to Amara:  _ Be there in a few minutes sweetheart.

He shoved the phone into his back pocket, his wallet in the other as he snatched up the keys and helmet to his bike.  The house already being locked up it only took a minute or two to back out of garage and get it closed before he headed out.

Amara reconsidered her outfit a dozen times over the next ten minutes, contemplating just waiting naked for him, but she couldn’t gather that kind of strength in such a short time. So she left on the white lace top  _ and  _ the long flowy skirt and hoped that she wasn’t a complete failure. 

When the loud roar of a motorcycle engine pulled her from her thoughts, Amara smiled and leaned over the balcony outside her bedroom. 

“Come on up,” she said, biting shyly at her lip as she caught a glance of him smoothly climbing off his bike. It caused a whimper in her chest, before choking off her air when he slid the helmet off and those bright blue eyes met her own. She was grateful that she’d already spoken because the sight alone rendered her momentarily speechless. 

Benny flashed a smile up at her and walked the bike up the driveway.  There was a nook off to the side where he usually hid it when he came here.  He entered the house, beelining it for the stairs. He hardly knew what the rest of the house looked like.  He only ever saw two rooms. Her bedroom and the kitchen. 

He knocked on her door before entering, even though she rolled her eyes everytime he did it.  His momma raised him better than to barge into a woman’s bedroom. 

“Hey cher-” he grunted as her body slammed into his.  A soft chuckle left his lips as he lifted her easily, “Mmm, smell good,” he mumbled hiding his face in her neck.

“So do you,” she moaned, the scent of him stronger than ever. Somehow it was even more intoxicating than she’d imagined, leather and oil, his natural warm, pine smell stronger with sweat. 

Amara wanted, more than anything, to pull him around her so tightly that she felt nothing else of the outside world. To have him so deep inside her that she’d feel him there even after he left her after the challenge was over. She wouldn’t blame him, she’d known for a long time that once she gave herself to him, once he’d seen how innocent and inexperienced she was, the desire to hold her would wither but she wanted it even still. 

“Like heaven, like my personal heaven,” she said softly, thinking mostly to herself and only half realizing the words began to spill from her lips. “It’s going to smell just like this. Like leather and sweat and grease and…” 

She swallowed hard.

“And need.” 

Benny bit his tongue, contemplating whether or not to end this now before this girl broke his damn heart or go tumbling down into that ditch head first.  He made that decision by brushing his lips up her smooth neck, the little gasp she made making him shudder. When he got to her ear, he kissed the space behind it and then nibbled on the lobe, rolling the diamond earring with his tongue a bit.

“Sounds like a pretty good heaven to me,” he whispered, dragging his hands from her waist to her ass and further down to lift her up, getting her legs wrapped around his waist, “Now, didn’t you promise me a shower?” he asked with a wolfish grin.

“Yes,” she said, feeling surprisingly bold with his thick body, hard and warm against her. “Anything you want.” 

Amara kissed him with everything inside her, she knew it was a bit clumsy, that she was too eager and too new to it all for it to be any good but Benny didn’t push her away and that seemed to be the only thing that mattered to her fragile heart. She couldn’t handle the thoughts of him doing that, of him looking at her with those beautiful eyes and still seeing the  _ little _ girl she sometimes felt she was. 

“I-” she started, unsure how to voice her fears. As comfortable as Benny had always made her, there was also an electric energy buzzing inside her that accompanied that warm comfort. 

“I want you, I want you to see  _ me,”  _ she begged, knowing the request came from something so deep inside her it felt as if it was carved into her bones.

Benny almost said the first thing that came to his mind but stopped when he gazed up into those amazing chocolate brown eyes of hers.  Slowly he carried her to the bathroom to set her down on the counter, his hands instantly cupping her face once they were free.

“I do see you Amara, always have,” he said softly, not breaking eye contact so she could see the truth.

“I’m not a little girl anymore, Benny…” she said, though the words he spoke to her felt more real and sure than anything she’d ever heard before. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder as she fought off the inevitable. 

It didn’t matter what happened later. 

It didn’t matter if he left her after. 

Amara wanted Benny. Wanted his mark on her skin like a brand, his thick calloused hands to settle on her hips and hold her still as he filled in her empty spaces. She wanted him with more fervor than she’d known possible, and as much as she told herself she didn’t love him, she knew that she’d be forever changed by the experience. 

She would miss his kind eyes and the way he looked at her but having him as a friend, as an  _ almost _ had become too painful. So now she would give him what he wanted, what they both wanted, and etch the images into her mind with as much detail as possible so that it would keep her warm after he was gone. 

Benny smiled, lifting her head off his shoulder, “Amara, you have never been a little girl to me.  Ever since I met you, you’ve set my whole world upside down,” he chuckled. His thumb dragged across her bottom lip and sighed when they parted, her tongue flicking against his finger, “I have a pretty good idea what you want sweetheart but I need you to say it,” he said.

Part of her ached to tell him that she wanted everything, that she wanted him now and in the future, that she...that she would love him until her last breath even if they never spoke again, but she didn’t. Cool, older guys with opportunities like Benny had, didn’t want to hear those things. Didn’t want to be tied down this young, not by someone like her at least. 

Amara might not have known a lot about making love or sex or whatever was about to happen between them, but she’d heard enough from her friends to know that guys didn’t like it when you held on too tightly. 

“I want to feel you inside me, I want to give you..” her voice stuttered a bit before she said  _ everything _ , before she confessed more than she’d intended to. “I want to give you my body in whichever way you want it.” 

Benny swallowed hard, his head dipping down to press their foreheads together.  How do you tell a young woman that you didn’t  _ just _ want her body.  There had never been any indication that Amara wanted more than whatever this was.

“Is this something that  _ you _ want?” he asked softly, not able to stop himself from pulling her closer.  The need to feel her warm and soft against him overpowering any other need coursing through his body.

“Absolutely,” she said without hesitation, she’d wanted him longer than she knew what want was. He didn’t know that, didn’t know how long it had been since she’d first looked at him with want. He probably didn’t even know that she remembered him from so long ago, that his image had crawled so deeply inside her, even then, that she couldn’t shake it. 

“I...I don’t just want it, Benny...I need it, need you, please…” she begged, looking up at him as she felt something anxious and full of panic stirring in her gut. Even the possibility of him saying no to her was like a dagger burying itself in her chest. 

“Shh, hey it’s okay sweetheart,” he said, leaning in to finally kiss her.  He poured everything into it, both of them moaning loud when her lips parted for him almost instantly and his tongue delved deep.  As he kept her mouth occupied, he lifted up the skirt of her dress, pulling her hips close so she could feel just how much he needed her too.

“You feel that?” he growled against her lips.  With her shaky nod, he smirked, “That’s all you, this is what you do to me,” he said and kissed her again.

“Y-yes, I-I want to feel it, need it,” Amara begged, her body on fire with want. Somehow having him there was even more dizzying than she’d imagined. So many times she’d thought that the feeling of him hard against her would be sexy and cool, and though it was, it was even more than that. It was an urgent need, warm desire, overwhelming passion flooding through her with the smallest of touches. 

“And you will,” Benny said kissing the promise onto her lips and then her chin.  Without another word he gently pulled away and even though the little-lost look made his chest squeeze he quickly moved to the shower to turn it on, “Let’s relax a little bit first,” he said with a grin as he took his shirt off, throwing it at her face.

Amara was too nervous, the sight of his body doing something to her insides that she couldn’t explain, certainly had never felt. Instead, she focused on getting out of her own clothes, the skirt came off easily, just a quick unsnapping at the top and it fell to the floor. The shirt started to give her more issues until his warm hands were against her skin, telling her with a soft smile that it wasn’t a race.

“Just breathe cher,” he said softly as he helped her out of her shirt.  God she was beautiful all the way down to her skin. Even though he knew he was going to lose this, he was going to make damn sure she never forgot him.  That he’d worship her until she was ruined for all others. The thought made him nearly purr as he nuzzled her neck, kissing the soft skin there as his fingers unhooked her bra.

“I know you want this Amara but if you need to stop, you need to tell me right away,” he said.

She looked back at him feeling a small sting of pain at the corner of her eye and said, “I’ll never want that.” 

To keep him from seeing just how vulnerable she felt, Amara distracted both herself and him by reaching for the button on his jeans, her fingers surprisingly steady as she unfastened them, rubbing against the hard outline with one hand as the other slid his zipper down. 

Benny hissed a little but stayed still to let her push down his pants and then his boxers.  Before she could grab at him though, he knelt down and hooked his fingers into the band of her panties, slowly pulling them down those delicious legs of hers.  Once she was blissfully naked he kissed at her bare hip, “So damn gorgeous sweetheart,” he sighed, nuzzling his face against her stomach.

Amara flushed, he’d told her that before of course, always told her how pretty, how beautiful he thought she was but this felt deeper somehow, like the words pierced through her insecurities and left her breathless. Not to mention that maybe he was thinking about something other than her hair or eyes or legs or ass even, that he was seeing her as a sexual being at all, made her heart flutter with anticipation. 

“I-I,” she stumbled, heat still present in her face. “You’re- you-too, I-” 

“Shhh, it’s okay,” he said kissing around her belly button before standing up to gather her into his arms, “C’mon,” he pulled open the curtain and stepped in, catching her when she tripped.  The nerves were bouncing off of her like crazy. He was hoping the shower and her being able to see all of him would calm her, even if it was just a little bit. 

Amara took a deep breath once she was inside the shower, Benny’s warm smile that usually twisted up her insides, felt more reassuring and relaxing than usual. Of course, when she took in the full sight of naked Benny in front of her, she nearly tripped all over again. “Sorry, I-I’m new to all this, is..is that okay? You’re not turned off or anything are you?” 

“Turned off?  By you? Never,” Benny smiled, leaning in for a simple kiss, “Besides, does it look like I am?” he asked pointing to his dick that was still very hard.  It may come down while in the shower but with a naked, wet Amara within reach...that he had permission to touch...yeah he didn’t see that happening. Benny chewed on his lip and sat down on the bench.  Amara’s bathroom was borderline ridiculous and much too expensive for the likes of Benny but right now he was grateful for the bench in the stall. He pulled Amara until she was straddling his thighs and grinned at how wide her eyes got, “I know this is new to you cher but I could never think any less of you for that.  I just want-” Benny swallowed hard. Now it was his turn to be the nervous one as he gazed down at her throat just so he didn’t have to look in those eyes.

“What if, what if I’m not any good, what if it doesn’t feel good for you...you’ll show me right? You won’t just let me be bad at it will you?” Amara asked, her voice feeling smaller than she was used to. She normally tried to be confident, even when it wasn’t easy, especially when it wasn’t easy but somehow the moment just seemed to compile every insecurity she’d had about her first time, about being with Benny in general. 

Benny frowned, looking back at her.  He’d never heard her like this, “Amara…” his chest was doing something dangerous and he had to swallow hard.  To think that this was only going to be him showing her...to be with someone else?

Benny dropped his head against her chest and knew he was going to ruin everything right now but he couldn't do this.  He thought he could, just lose himself in her body and pretend that she loved him and would keep him.  But the longer he looked at her, felt her....he realized he'd never survive the loss.  He couldn't be _just_ a body for her to practice on, “I can’t...I’m sorry but I can’t.”’

Amara’s eyes widened and she felt fear and panic flooding through her, “No, no I’ll be good, I swear, I’ll umm.. I read somewhere that it’s good to y’know, put my mouth there before...I can try that,-” She begged, tears already making their way out of her, no matter how much she tried to fight them off.

“Please, Benny...I’ve wanted you for...for so long, just, just please let me have this and then I promise, I won’t bother you anymore, I won’t be one of those clingy girls, I-’I’ll be good.” Her voice broke and somehow Amara felt as if that same fracture ran through her, into her core, something even deeper than her bones.

Benny’s mouth dropped open but absolutely nothing came out.  He had no words. Had he read this entire thing wrong? From the beginning?  Amara was frantically grabbing at him and God those tears ripped right through his chest.  

It wasn’t the exact thing he wanted to say but it was the only thing he could manage to get past his damn lips, “I love you.”

Amara choked on her ragged breath at the sound of the words, the three little words shaking apart her insides. “Y-you don’t have to say that, d-don’t say that, Benny...not you, you can’t say that.” 

She pulled away from him, her shaky legs surprisingly strong enough to hold her as she climbed out of the shower stall. She’d heard that guys would say that, would tell girls that they loved them so that they could get what they wanted, but not Benny...Benny wouldn’t do that. 

“Amara, wait,” he said as his own panic surged through him, “Look at me,” he said gently grabbing at her so he could cup her face, locking their eyes, “I love you.  I love you so fucking much it’s nearly killed me thinking that you didn’t really want me. That I was just some older guy you wanted to hang around with, that I was just a body you could practice on for someone else,” he said his own throat tight and painful, “I fell in love with you long before today.”

“What?” She said, disbelief flooding over her with a warm trickle of reassurance. She could barely believe her ears but the look in his eyes flooded that warmth all the way to her core.

“I saw you, years ago...I saw you with  _ him _ and I thought I’d never get to have you.” 

She’d wanted him in a way she hadn’t understood at the time, hadn’t forgotten it though, not now, or the years between then and when she’d finally seen him again. She’d learned the word bisexual, and she’d hoped beyond reason that maybe it would mean something to him, that she could mean something to him but, he’d been gone for over a year at that point.

“When you came back, when I saw you again, I thought that you’d never see me as anything other than a little girl who couldn’t keep her distance,” she admitted, her voice low but steady. “It seemed like no matter how close we became, it wasn’t enough, that it would never be enough…”

At this point she realized she was whispering, whispering and crying softly, “I love you too, I love you so much that it breaks me up inside, that it just rips right through me and I can’t breathe from the pain, the pain of not having you, of not belonging to you…I-” 

“Hey, hey, c’mon shhh, don’t cry baby,” Benny cooed wrapping her up in his arms.  For a split second his brain short-circuited because wow, so much skin contact but he managed to reign that part of his brain in so he could actually focus on what was more important.

“I never saw you that way Amara, never.  I always thought of you as this beautiful, witty thing that I could never see in a million years ever wanting to do with a guy like me.  Not to mention you were sixteen and I was just turning nineteen,” he chuckled brushing her damp hair off her shoulders, “You’ve had me wrapped around your damn finger since day one darlin.”

Amara swallowed, her heart stuttered a bit as she tried to reconcile what she was hearing with the thoughts that had been in her head for the last couple years, especially the last year when it seemed Benny was finally taking notice of her and they would hug and kiss and talk for hours. 

She felt nervous, a flutter in her chest but she knew what she wanted to do. “Take that shower I promised you, and I’ll be waiting for you in bed,” she said softly, kissing a quick, simple peck to his lips. When she pulled away, Amara was grinning widely. She turned to him once more and said, “We’ve got time, don’t we?” 

Benny smiled, bringing her back in for a longer but still sweet kiss, “We do,” he said and watched her leave the bathroom.  He felt more relaxed than he had in ages and found himself even singing a bit as he washed up.

* * *

Benny dried off with one of the fluffy towels and threw it in the hamper as he made his way back to Amara’s room.  He wasn’t worried about someone seeing him. Her entire family was gonna be gone for a bit. Her door was open and he smiled as he watched her stretched out on the bed, her eyes staring out the window.

“You want me to get dressed?” he asked softly, moving close enough to sit on the edge of the bed.

“No,” she smiled, her eyes raking over him with fond appreciation. “Not unless you want to. I’ve thought about this for a while now. I think, if you wouldn’t mind at least, that I’ll enjoy it.” 

She tugged at his hand, pulling it close to her until he crawled into bed with her. She cuddled up beside him, her mostly naked form against his, only a long, thin tee shirt wrapped around her. Instead of the flaming inferno of need that she’d experienced before, it was warm, comfortable, calming. “I know it’s none of my business, but...but could I ask about him? About why it didn’t work out?” 

Benny chuckled, his cheeks flushing a bit.  He’d had several boyfriends but he knew exactly which one she was speaking of, “His name’s Cain.  Same age as me but hella smarter, witty just like you but still somehow managed to pull off that shy shit.  Drove me absolutely crazy. The only reason why we broke up is he wanted to travel, go to school in another country or somethin.  We still talk, keep tabs on each other,” he said with a little shrug. 

Amara almost didn’t ask, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer but her curiosity got the best of her and the words spilled out. “Did you love him? Do you still love him?” 

“Honestly?  If he’d stuck around a bit longer I probably would have fallen in love with him.  He was my first serious relationship with another guy though, the first I actually had sex with,” Benny said moving a bit so he could hold her a bit closer.  She was so warm and smelled like heaven. He hummed a bit and buried his nose in her hair.

“Is it always that way, falling in love with the first person you have sex with?” she asked. She’d heard it was easier to form attachments with someone you gave your body to, but Amara had known the minute she laid eyes on Benny that she would love him, as crazy as that sounded. “Some of the girls at school used to talk about this guy or that guy and how they wouldn’t call or talk to them anymore... and occasionally they’d talk about  _ that  _ girl, who just had a complete meltdown after sex, but I never thought something like that could truly change you, not like that at least.” 

“I don’t know cher.  I can honestly say I didn’t.  I really liked Cain and he was awesome but it wasn’t like I fell head over heels the moment he popped my cherry.  It was growing sure but it didn’t happen. With you, I knew the moment you finally said hi to me at that charity function,” Benny smiled tipping her face up for a kiss.

Amara chuckled when Benny’s soft facial hair tickled at her nose from that angle. She savored the kiss, slow, languid as if they had forever. It felt like something old and new forging into one. When she finally pulled away, she grinned a bit wider. “You have no idea how nervous I was that night, how...how long it had taken me to gather my courage just to say hello. You’re an intimidatingly handsome man Benny Lafitte.” 

Benny shook his head with a laugh, “Nah.  I’m glad you did though, flipped my world upside down,” he grinned, “I even told Cain about you.  Told me to grow a set and just come out and tell you how I felt but I was too chicken shit.”

‘I should thank him, someday...not for that but for, for letting you go. I don’t know what I’d have done if I could never have this, not even for a short time, I-” Amara stopped, forcing herself to think happier thoughts, “It doesn’t matter, but I am grateful.” 

“Me too sweetheart,” he said rolling over onto his side so he could spoon Amara from behind.  She fit so perfectly against him it drew a deep sigh out of his chest. They’d snuggled before but not like this, not with the knowledge that he could touch her now.  Kiss at her skin. He grumbled happily as he dragged his nose up her neck, grinning when she giggled at his beard tickling her.

“If-If you  _ want _ that, if it’s something you need, I could share, maybe? I don’t want you to be unhappy, Benny. I would never want that,” she said, her voice almost a whisper. She knew it was true, and it she didn’t think of it as a sacrifice or as a number of other things she’d seen people say about open relationships or whatever, but Benny being happy was one of the most important things in the world to her. If that meant he shared a bed with a man from time to time she wouldn’t mind, as long as he came back to her, always came back. “Don't say anything now, I know what you’re thinking but if you ever find that you need something I can’t give you, please just tell me and I’m sure we will get through it, together.” 

Benny frowned, leaning over her so he could turn her head and look at her, “That’s not something you need to worry about okay?  But-” he said pressing his fingers against her lips to keep her quiet, “I would never keep that from you either.” Benny moved his hand so he could kiss her over her shoulder, humming at the taste of her lips.

She groaned a bit into the kiss, the pressure of his soft lips against her own was just enough to drive her crazy and yet leave her feeling unsatisfied, craving more. Amara pushed against his chest with her hand until she climbed onto her knees and straddled his naked thighs. ‘I-I wanna try this,” she said nervously, licking her lips as she took him into her hand and squeezed a bit. 

Benny blew a slow breath and nodded, licking his lips that had quickly gone dry.  Seeing Amara confidently begin to stroke him set his blood on fire and if something that simple cause that great of a reaction he was screwed.  He scrambled for one of her pillows to get behind his head, propping himself up a bit so he could watch without straining his neck.

“Drag your thumb over the ti- fuck just like that,” Benny grunted, head tossed back as Amara did exactly what she was told.

Amara was fascinated with Benny’s body, all of it, but this was all new to her. In the back of her mind she was still terrified that she’d do it wrong, that it wouldn't be good but Benny seemed to be enjoying even the smallest touches like she’d felt from him, so maybe it wouldn’t be too bad…

She repeated the motion a few times while squeezing gently wherever she could get her hands on the growing shaft. “Does this really feel that good? Just touching you like this with my hands?” she asked, watching as Benny shivered through another swipe from her thumb. Curiosity fostered inside her and just as he was about to respond, Amara grinned and swiped her tongue across the tip, tracing the path that her thumb had made. 

“Oh Jesus,” Benny whined, hips bucking up a little as his fingers dug into the sheets.  Yep, Amara was definitely going to be the death of him, “Sweetheart, anything you do right now is going to feel amazing,” he said, somehow unlocking his fingers from their death grip to move them to her hips, needing to have the contact.

“So is it what I’m doing or that  _ I’m _ the one doing it?” Amara asked, not particularly caring if he actually responded. She felt something like bravado filling up her insides with each reaction from him. She’d always been scared of doing it wrong she’d never imagined that she could make him feel good just by being the one that was touching him. 

The weight of his dick in her fist had felt odd at first but the more excited he got, the more Amara wanted. She squeezed at him again and watched again, for his body for reactions. It flooded her with pleasure when Benny’s eyes slammed shut, or she drew a moan out of him with her tongue. 

“I wonder what this would do,” she said, cupping her warm hand under his sac and squeezing gently. 

“Shiiiiiit,” Benny bit down hard on his lip, not wanting to spill so quickly but it was going to be inevitable at this rate, “It’s both,” he grunted out, “I’m gettin real close cher.”  

“Will you do it for me, like this? Just let me do this and watch until you, yknow, orgasm?” Amara asked, dragging her tongue over him again tasting his salty skin, even with the faint smell of soap still clinging to it she found it pleasant. “I think maybe, I also want to see how you do it, it’s probably faster isn’t it? I saw a video once and the guy’s hand was moving really fast.” 

Benny swallowed hard, trying to get his brain to focus, “Sometimes it’s fast, sometimes I take it slow,” he said taking hold of himself.  He started off slow, touching every inch of his cock with his palm before twisting it at the head, “When I don’t have to hurry and got you on my mind, I like to take my time,” he explained, “Right now though, I don’t know if I can last that long and I know how eager you are to see it,” he chuckled, quickening his speed as her eyes got wider.  He was dripping from the tip now and just that hunger alone in her face nearly sent him over the edge.

Amara watched, feeling frozen with fascination. He was working himself up for her and it made something in her core flood with heat. She could feel her body reacting to it, her wetness growing with every twist of his wrist. “Wait, wait...I want to-, move,” she said, gently slapping at his fist. quickly putting her hand in its place. “Now, just...just show me.” 

All he was capable of was nodding almost frantically.  He tightened her fist around him and moved her hand to the pace he wanted then let go.  She kept it up and soon he was twitching and crying out her name, cumming within seconds.  His spend shot up his stomach and covered her hands. It seemed to go on far longer than usual but of course, this was Amara.  The very object of his fantasies for the past year. 

He was a crumpled mess as he fought to catch his breath, her hands still stroking him but slowly.  He gently removed her hands, chuckling at the petulant sound she made, “Too sensitive sweetheart,” he said.

“I think, I think I wanna do that again...I wanna do it myself next time though, and maybe use my mouth a little more,” She said, absentmindedly, though it earned her a loud grunt and groan from Benny. Amara couldn’t help smiling to herself. 

She’d wondered for a long time what he’d taste like, a lot of girls she’d talked to said it was nasty or that they didn’t want to do it anymore but Amara was almost convinced that the taste of Benny couldn’t be that bad, not like those other boys. 

‘Hmm,’ she thought, before sliding her tongue into the white mess on his stomach and pulling a bit of it into her mouth. It wasn’t a  _ pleasant _ taste but the salty, bitter fluid wasn’t nearly as bad as her friends had made her believe. “Yes, I think I want that...when will you be ready again?” 

“Oh my-fucking hell,” Benny whined, eyes squeezing shut when his cock gave a valiant twitch.  He growled at her, rolling them over so that she was under him, “Sooner than I usually am you wicked little thing,” he grinned, licking his taste off her lips, “You got your turn.  Now I get mine,” he said reaching lower with his right hand to touch her. He was pleasantly surprised that she was turned on as much as she was. Her wetness was beginning to seep out enough to feel with a graze of his fingertips against her slit.

“Ahhhh,” a sound Amara had never made was wretched out of her throat when Benny touched her there. She swallowed harshly, while the unfamiliar feeling lit her insides up. She’d only ever tried to masturbate a few times and usually always stopped halfway through because she was embarrassed, though she’d soaked through her panties a few times when she’d had dreams about Benny wanting her, like this. “Ohhh, oh, I-I’ve ne-vver, ahhhhh.” 

“Breathe cher,” Benny said, smiling when she took in a deep breath, “Just relax, I’m gonna take care of you.  Have you touched yourself before?” he asked kissing at her cheek and then her neck. He kept to touching her outer lips, not wanting to overwhelm her just yet.  He did spread her legs a bit so he could move between them and get closer.

“I-uh, I tried it but I don’t think I really know how...I would just flush and get embarrassed and stop…” Amara confessed, feeling that same familiar blush warming her cheeks and neck. 

“Mmm,” Benny hummed, “Looks like I have a lot to teach you,” he grinned dragging his middle finger along the line of her slit, loving how she shuddered and more of her slick seeped out.  He pulled his fingers away to suck on the middle one, groaning at her taste, “Deliciously sweet,” he growled before kissing her hard, letting her get her own taste.

It felt kind of dirty, sinful to share his kiss but it only furthered her excitement. Amara wanted  _ everything _ with Benny, wanted to experience it all with him. Wanted him to teach her as he’d suggested, to show her exactly how to please him, to please herself, to just find pleasure inside one another. She’d wanted nothing but that and his heart for so long that it felt a little overwhelming that he’d offered it so easily. 

“I-I want that, for you to show me  _ everything _ , I want to try  _ everything _ , I-” Amara’s words were cut off into a long whimper when Benny’s tongue slid against her skin, his teeth nipping playfully as well too, it was just enough to leave her frustrated.

Benny grinned from where he had moved a bit down to drag his tongue along one of her nipples.  They perked up automatically and he couldn’t help sucking on each of them, rolling the hard buds with his tongue.  He wanted her soaked and the next time he touched at her slit, she was well on her way.

“I’ll give you anything and everything you want sweetheart,” he said kissing his way down her sternum and lapped at her belly button.  The fingers teasing at her slit, he finally let the middle one slip in and drag along her clit. Her entire body jolted and Benny chuckled, “That would be a wonderful, amazing bundle of nerves called your clit.  Most girls...women, get off on this alone. Prefer this to actual sex sometimes,” he said waiting for her to catch a breath before he rolled it with the pad of his finger.

“It feels good to do what I’m doing right now but, when you get underneath it-” he said as he did just that, watching her back bow off the bed, “Mmm, feel good baby?” he asked going back to petting her inner lips, avoiding her clit for now.

“Ohh, oh B-Benny, I-” Amara said, her breath catching in her throat as he continued to tease her body in the most delicious ways. Something was building up inside her, she’d felt the twinge of it as he’d guided her hand up and down his thick shaft but this was more urgent, she needed, she needed something, “I-I need-I more, Ben-more please.” 

Benny grinned, wiggling further down until he could kiss the inside of each of her thighs, biting at them to just hear her whimper, “Now this part you won’t be able to do of course,” he teased, moving his hand away to lick up her slit, groaning at her taste again.  Her legs shook and tried to close around his head but he held them open as he continued to tease at her slit. After a few minutes he got impatient and spread her lips open, a deep shudder going through his spine as he watched her practically drip for him.

“So fucking beautiful like this Amara,” he said and dived in, licking and sucking at her lips.  Lapping his tongue right over her hole before settling on her clit, sucking it hard and rolling his eyes up to watch her.

Amara couldn’t speak, felt like she couldn’t even breathe around the pressure growing inside her, the urgent need that filled her up. Her hands moved mostly on their own she hadn’t even realized that she was grabbing at Benny’s head until her nails were scraping against his scalp. A string of senseless noises sped out of her, but she didn’t even care that she couldn’t understand herself because Benny was doing something with his tongue that brought about her release, hot and heavy and explosive. 

Benny quickly dove down and lapped her up.  He wasn't finished with her just yet, ignoring her little noises as he spread her legs even wider, “The awesome thing about being with a woman over a man?  Multiple orgasms,” he grinned before licking at her hole, teasing at it before beginning to slowly slide it into her.

Amara’s grip on his head tightened until her knuckles were white, Benny was relentless with his sinful assault between her legs. It was earth shattering and for a moment or two Amara was pretty sure she’d blacked out but eventually she had to push him away, her body shivering from too much, from the sensitivity he created and then used over and over to torment her deliciously. 

“I-I- can’t, n-not anymore, please…” Amara begged, grateful for all the pleasure he’d given her but even the thought of another lick made her flinch a bit.

Benny kissed at her inner thighs again and wiped his face off on the sheet before crawling back up to her.  She was one debauched hot mess and Benny loved it. Her skin was shiny with sweat and he licked a drop off her neck, “Got a little carried away, sorry sweetheart,” he grinned, kissing at her slightly parted lips softly.

“No-no d-don’t apologize, I, wow,” she said, still feeling a bit dazed from the orgasms. 

They laid there in silence for a few minutes, just breathing in one another until Amara regained control of her senses. As soon as she knew she could talk in coherent sentences, she grinned up at him, “It’s my turn again now, right?” 

Benny gazed down at himself and barked out a laugh, “Give me a few more minutes and I’m all yours darlin,” he grinned.

* * *

Benny blinked slowly, the objects in the room slowly coming into focus the more he woke up.  His mouth was insanely dry and his body stiff, like he hadn’t moved in hours. Which was probably true the moment he remembered someone else was in bed with him.  A warm, soft body moved in his arms and he smiled, burrowing his face in her long hair. They’d fallen asleep after their third round of fooling around. Or more like, Amara’s sex lessons.  The girl was quickly turning insatiable and so eager for everything. 

Both of them needed a shower badly but he didn’t want to wake her.  Getting to look at her like this, peaceful and in his arms made his chest swell.  Especially since her body was covered in his little marks. Something they found she absolutely craved and nearly orgasmed from that alone.  The one he left on her inner thigh got him a pretty little scream of his name. Biting his lip he contemplated whether he could away with either waking her up with his head buried between her thighs or with food.  When his stomach rumbled loudly he chuckled under his breath. He’d get his dessert later. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and made sure she was covered by the blanket before pulling on just his jeans, leaving the button undone.  

It was no secret that Amara’s family had money and it was one of the many reasons why Benny believed her to be good for him.  He wasn’t exactly poor but he couldn’t give her more than a two bedroom house that he was renting. They were still young but Benny wanted an entire life with this girl.  It was silly and obscene to be thinking of things like this after only a day but if he was being honest, he’d been dreaming about it for over a damn year. 

Walking into the kitchen made him sigh.  To put it plainly, his kitchen sucked and this one was out of a freaking magazine.  Refusing to put himself in a sour mood he moved around the room quickly, finding the things he needed to whip up a cajun style breakfast for his girl.  Soon the house was filled with the smells of spices, potatoes and ham. Without a doubt he knew Amara would be waking up soon, she loved food.

“Mmm, that smells amazing,” Amara said, groaning a bit at the lovely scents filling her nose. Her stomach rumbled audibly and she flushed with it. She’d gotten too distracted with discovering everything she could about Benny’s body and skipped over her usual midnight snack. 

“Coffee? I think I smell coffee, but that’s weird because the only coffee we have is that fancy stuff Chuck drinks from that machine with a thousand buttons….oh god, please tell me you figured out how to use that thing? Because I would marry you right now for a cup of coffee,” Amara said, realizing belatedly that she was talking in one long run on sentence, but she had a tendency to babble to herself in the morning,  _ especially _ before coffee.

Benny chuckled, “Well get ready to pick out your dress cher,” he said pointing over to the machine.  He almost threw the damn thing out the window but after a few jams of several buttons, he finally got the stupid thing to work, “Can you get me a bowl or a plate for the biscuits?  They're about ready to come out,” he said taking the cast iron skillet off the stove.

“Have I told you I love you? Because I do… I really  _ really  _ do,” Amara said, pulling the breadbasket out of the bottom cabinet and leaning in to kiss his cheek affectionately. She moaned when she had the warm cup in her hands and started to sip at it. 

_ Heaven _

“This is amazing, the food smells delicious, there’s warm coffee, I’ve died haven’t I? Death by orgasm?” she asked, grinning widely as she watched Benny’s head tilt back with laughter. 

“As long as I’m in your heaven, I don’t mind,” Benny smirked grabbing up one of the towels to bring the skillet over to the breakfast nook.  It was already set with plates and glasses of juice for each of them. He gently steered Amara over while she was still sipping at her coffee and kissed her forehead before snatching up the basket of biscuits and the butter.

“I love cooking.  My granddaddy made sure I knew how to rebuild an engine with my bare hands while my momma made damn sure I wasn’t lacking in the kitchen,” Benny grinned scooping out a healthy portion for Amara, the egg on top still intact.  

She pulled a large forkful into her mouth and as soon as she bit down on it she groaned, her eyes nearly rolling back in her head all over again for a completely new reason. “Ungh, this is so unfair, you’re perfect, you’re  _ actually _ perfect… tell me something you’re bad at before I lose all my senses.” 

“Singing,” he answered with a laugh before scooping some into his mouth.  It tasted perfect and he sighed as his taste buds sung. He snatched up a few biscuits, buttering them and then scooping some of the potatoes one of them like a sandwich, “We stayin in today?” he asked.

Amara licked her lips, looked him up and down and grinned, letting her gaze pause between his thighs. “Oh yeah,” she said, feeling lighter than she had in so long, maybe ever. “Why? Did you have other plans?” 

“Not at all cher.  Thought I’d get you in the shower so I can get you all dirty again,” he grinned reaching under the table to squeeze at her thigh, “Did I mention you look damn sexy in my shirt?”

‘Mmm,” she grinned, and to her surprise her cheeks didn’t warm with a flush. 

“I feel sexy in it, like one of those girls on the movies after they’ve stayed the night with someone. Never had that before,” she admitted, “There’s so much I can’t wait to do with you, Benny. I want it all.” 

“I know sweetheart,” he said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles, “I’ll try my best to give it to you but this isn’t a race.  You don’t gotta hit every item on the list in a week,” he laughed, taking a few more bites of his food though his eyes never left her.  A slow smirk was working its way in stretching his lips as images of Amara on her hands and knees with him behind her swam through his mind.  He switched hands with his fork and yanked Amara’s chair closer a bit so he could get his now free hand on her inner thigh, “With that being said, what would you like to do after we take a shower?” 

Amara thought on it a bit, chewing at her lip as she did so. She’d had so many ideas over the years but one she didn’t quite understand kept coming back to her. Images of Benny spread out on a bed with his wrists restrained by soft fabric tied to the bed posts. “How do you feel about being tied up?” 

Benny had just taken a bite of his biscuit and suddenly couldn’t breathe, he coughed roughly as he snatched up his juice, “What?” he asked, needing her to clarify what she’d just asked.  Amara was like a can of worms that he broke open with her first orgasm. 

“Tied up, like to the bed...or just your hands tied together, I’m flexible,” Amara said, trying not to let the nervous flutter in her stomach grow too heavy. Benny didn’t seem turned off by the idea but even if he was, she’d understand and move on...surely he wouldn’t think bad of her for asking, would he? 

“I uh...well, I’ve never done that but I could try it,” Benny shrugged, “As long as I get to do the same to you cher.”

“I think I might like that, both ways...but I think I’ll like a lot. There’s all these things, pictures, ideas in my head and while it’s there it feels amazing, but that doesn’t mean that I’ll like it, though does it?” She asked, sipping at her coffee now that her stomach was pretty full. Benny’s food was amazing and he was spoiling her rotten already. 

“Mmhmm,” Benny answered around his last bite of food, “What you imagine may have the reverse reaction from your body.  But you have to tell me right away cher if it is something you don’t like. There might be times I won’t be able to tell without your voice,” he said firmly, pointing his fork at her.

“I’ll speak up, Benny…that’s not something you have to worry about. I-I know I’m inexperienced when it comes to these things, both the sex stuff and the other stuff but I trust you, I trust you enough to know that you’d never want me to do something I didn’t want to or wasn’t enjoying,” Amara started, remembering all the times her girlfriends had talked about  _ doing it for him _ whatever it was, it was always something they hadn’t wanted for themselves. 

Amara wasn’t selfish or anything but she didn’t think she was programmed that way, to just do something for someone else, it made Benny all that more appealing, because he wouldn’t want that from her. “I feel safe with you, even when I thought it wouldn’t last more than a night or a weekend or whatever, not once did I feel uneasy or unsafe at the thought of being with you, or giving you anything you wanted from me.” 

Benny’s throat tightened and he lifted her hand again to kiss at her knuckles, then her palm, her wrist and when that wasn’t enough he pulled her chair even closer and kissed at her lips.  She tasted like his cooking with and underneath taste of toothpaste and  _ her _ .  

“That means a lot to me darlin,” he said against her lips, their foreheads touching as he relished this moment.

“I love you, Benny. Sometimes I feel like I always have,” she confessed, smiling against his lips. 

“Love you too sweetheart, now finish up.  We got things to do,” he smirked, getting up from the table to start cleaning his mess.

* * *

 

__  
  


Amara grinned and stretched out like a cat, at least that’s what Benny called it. It was a satisfied purr after another night of deliciously sinful lovemaking. Her gorgeous boyfriend was showering and probably readying himself to spoil her with breakfast yet again. Sometimes they ate a quick bite of cereal and toast or something easy, but usually, Benny cooked and Amara was surprised she hadn’t fattened up from the mouth-watering dishes he served for her. 

She was just about to join him when his cell phone buzzed on the nightstand. 

“Do you want me to answer it?” she asked, calling out to him in the small bathroom off to the side of his bedroom.

There was a bit of a mumble but she took that to mean yes and picked up the phone, “Benny’s phone, he’s in the shower right now, can I take a message?”

“Ah, so you must be the reason he hasn’t been answering my messages, I’m hoping for his sake that this is Amara?” Cain chuckled, settling back in his computer chair.

“Yes,” she said with an awkward chuckle. She wasn’t sure what to say to that but one thing she knew for sure was that a large swell of guilt swooped low in her stomach. “Uhm, I’m sorry...I didn’t tell him he couldn’t-” 

“It’s nothing to be sorry for!  I’m just glad the boy got his damn head out his ass finally.  This is Cain by the way, nice to finally put a voice to a name,” he said.

“Ohhh,” Amara said with realization clicking into her mind. “Has he really not answered you? I-I don’t want him to be uncomfortable with that side of himself just because we’re together. I tried to tell him but I think he thinks I’m just saying that to be nice or something…” Amara almost kept going but she cut herself off, she really did babble in the morning. 

“Oh I don’t think that’s it.  Mostly just him being all preoccupied and all,” Cain chuckled, “He answers me from time to time but I’m planning on coming down there for a visit and wanted to make sure it was okay for me to crash at his house.”

Benny came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist to find Amara on his phone.  He didn’t care, not like he had anything to hide but he was curious. Silently he asked, with a quirked brow.

“Y’know I think that would be an excellent idea, maybe we could keep this between us, could make for a nice surprise don’t you think?” Amara said, chuckling to herself. “Do you know when, yet?”

Cain barked out a laugh, “I was gonna head out in a few days here.  Stay for a week or so, depending on when Benny wants to kick me out or you, whichever happens first,” he grinned.

“I’m sure that’s fine, if you need to talk about it further you can call me, do you have a pen?” She said with a smirk as the confusion on Benny’s face grew. She read out her number allowing time for Cain to write it down and grinned to herself as they said goodbye. 

As soon as the call was over she deleted the number from Benny’s history. 

It would be a nice surprise for him and she didn’t want him ruining it for himself. 

“So, how was your shower?” She asked, acting as if the last few minutes hadn’t even occurred. 

“Good...who was that?” Benny asked crossing his arms over his stomach.  Her hands tried to distract him by pulling off his towel but he snatched up her wrists, “Mari?” 

“Wrong number,” she teased, playfully fighting to pull her hands back. 

“Mmmhmm, so you gave out your phone number to some stranger who called mine by accident?  Should I be worried I’m becoming too boring for you?” he teased, letting her hands go but quickly got out of her reach.

“Never,” she promised solemnly, before kissing at his cheek. “Consider it an early birthday present and trust me, okay?” 

“Alright, alright,” he said scooping her up to hug tightly to his chest, “Love you, sweetheart,” he whispered against her lips before kissing her deeply.

“Love you too,” she mumbled, once she finally caught her breath again, then immediately pulled Benny back into bed for another round. 

Breakfast could wait.

* * *

 

Amara had jokingly said it was an early birthday present for Benny, but when she found out the man’s birthday really was that weekend she imagined maybe Cain had planned his trip that way. Over the course of the last few days of their short conversations she’d grown a soft spot for the man that tried so hard to make sure that her Benny was happy. 

They’d texted back and forth a few times since she’d given him her number, mostly about Benny but occasionally she’d force Cain into talking about himself, his travels, it was all admittedly fascinating. She’d always had a part of her that longed to take trips and experience different countries, cultures, and people but for some reason, she’d just never really imagined leaving her hometown, not for more than a week or two at least, not the way Cain traveled. 

Having noticed over their past couple months together, that Benny was more comfortable in his own space, she invited Cain there instead. It wasn’t until she went over a little early to try to prepare dinner for the three of them, how  _ much _ of her stuff was already there. 

They weren’t living together, not yet at least but when she looked around the small house Benny was renting there was no denying that two people shared the space. Part of her was nervous about it, about what would happen if and when Benny noticed the same thing, but the rest of her warmed thrillingly to the idea of being so comfortable, so lost within one another that the line between them became harder to see. 

She straightened up, not that there was much to do, and then got to work in the kitchen. 

Two hours later she was holding the back door open and scrambling to dial the closest pizza place. 

At least nothing was damaged...,

Well nothing except maybe one pan.

And the spatula. 

Amara was pretty sure she might have to replace those two things for him. 

Benny smelled something off the second he turned on his street.  He wasn’t expecting to find the strong burnt smell to be coming from his own house!  It took seconds for him to get the bike parked in the garage and for him to run inside, “Amara?  You okay?” he called out and then stopped short when he saw one of his rubber spatulas literally melted to a pan.  He was so shocked by it he couldn’t help snorting at how ridiculous it looked.

She felt stupid, she’d hoped the smell would have cleared out by the time Benny got home but unfortunately, it was still lingering outside, inside, she was convinced even her skin tasted burnt at this rate. 

“Sorry, sorry...I’ll um, I’ll get you another spatula, and pan,” She winced as she added the last bit on, “I don’t think you’ll be able to use those again.” 

Benny picked it up by the handle of the spatula and chuckled, “I think you’re right,” he said dropping it back in the sink, “What happened?  Did you burn yourself at all?” he asked pulling her close so he could inspect her hands.

“No, I’m fine..it just..it didn’t work, I followed the directions and everything,” she said, pointing him toward the recipe she’d printed out online. She wasn’t a complete moron or anything, she didn’t try to double cooking temperatures to get faster results like people always did in the movies. Nobody was  _ actually _ that stupid, but apparently, it didn’t seem to matter. She still ended up with the same result...charcoal. 

“I called in pizza though, which is about the only thing I’m capable of in the kitchen, I shouldn’t have tried, really.” 

“Hey, come here,” he said, picking her up to set her on the counter so they were more eye level, “Thank you, sweetheart, for trying to make dinner,” he said and kissed first at her nose and then her lips, “If you want I can try teaching you?”

“I don’t know, I think maybe I’m just a lost cause when it comes to this stuff. But maybe we could try someday if you want.” 

She pulled him in for a warm kiss. “Thank you, though...for being so understanding. I half ruined your house and you aren’t even mad,” she said, chuckling a little at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. “You have to let me pay for the pizza when it gets here though, I’m not letting you pay for your own birthday dinner, just because I’m a complete klutz when it comes to cooking.”

“You haven’t ruined anything cher,” Benny laughed dragging his hands up her legs to circle around her waist, “And if that makes you happy then sure, you can pay.” He grinned widely before leaning in for a kiss that quickly turned into eager nips and exploring each other's mouths.  He was just about to start pushing up her skirt when there was a knock at the front door, “That was quick,” he said with a little laugh.

“Yup-,” Amara said, jumping off the counter, “You just stay right here and I’ll go-I’ll go get that pizza. Just...stay,” she said, putting her hands out to push him back into the kitchen. “I’ll be right back.” 

She knew it wasn’t the pizza, it couldn’t have been. Gio’s was amazing and they even had a fairly fast delivery rate but Benny had surprised her by coming home a little early meaning that the knock on the door was for her. 

When she stepped outside, her breath caught in her throat. The young man she’d saw with Benny all those years ago was grown and...and beautiful, there was no other way to say it, he was just  _ beautiful _ . 

“Wow,” she said, blinking almost unbelievingly at the sight in front of her. 

Cain smirked as who he was assuming was Amara looked him up and down a few times, “Eyes are up here,” he teased, “Is he home already?”

“Oh! Sorry, sorry…” Amara said, flushing at being caught looking him over. She’d never done that before, not with anyone other than Benny. Sure, she’d seen handsome men, gorgeous women too, but it was always a more casual glance toward them, nothing that would have drawn attention or stuck in her mind but this, this had been blatant, as if her eyes had a mind of their own.

“Y-yeah, he’s here… and there’s an um.. an unpleasant smell...I tried to make dinner, it didn’t go well, but pizza’s on the way so just come on in.” 

“Was wondering what that was,” he smirked entering the house.  He had just dropped his bag on the floor when he felt more than heard Benny move into the room as well.

“Hey Amar-” Benny stopped short.  Cain was standing in his living room.  Wait… “What the hell?” Benny barked out a laugh, charging forward to embrace the guy.  

Cain chuckled, hugging him back, “Surprise you old Bear.”

“Wait, did you know about this?  You two planned this, didn’t you? Both of you are brats,” Benny said shaking his head fondly.

“Happy Birthday?” Amara smiled innocently up at her boyfriend who seemed to be pleased, so she wasn’t worried. “But maybe we can um, we can move it out to the deck for a bit, so the kitchen isn’t so...close?” 

“It’ll air out soon, don’t worry.  And don’t feel bad, Cain ruined an entire set of my Tupperware,” Benny snorted, quickly dodging Cain’s flailing hand.

“That was an accident!”

“Mmhmm sure, and nearly killed the dishwasher in the process,” Benny laughed wrapping his arm around Amara to lead her towards the back door.

“Hey, you got a beer or something?” Cain asked, barely registering the nod Benny gave him before going to the fridge.  

“I gotta say darlin, this was an awesome birthday surprise.  Thank you,” Benny said leaning in for a kiss.

Amara thought briefly about hiding her reaction to Cain but she never wanted to feel that she was being dishonest with Benny so instead, she kissed him eagerly and when he finally pulled away, she whispered, “He’s  _ really _ pretty.” 

Benny smirked, “He is.  His hair is a lot longer now than it was the last time I saw him,” he said running his hands down her back.  Benny guessed in a normal situation he should have gotten jealous but he’d only be lying to himself and Amara if he said he didn’t agree with her.  Cain was beautiful. Long curly dark blonde hair that now sat below his shoulders. Deep cornflower blue eyes that seemed to see right through your damn soul.  Not to mention all the lean muscle the man had in his chest alone. 

“I like it,” she grinned, almost feeling ashamed of herself. She frowned at her own admission and looked up to him with sincerity in her eyes, “I love you though, I wouldn’t ever do anything to hurt you, you know that right?” 

“Oh I know, don’t worry,” he said giving her a quick kiss just as Cain came out onto the porch.

“Ah, here we go!” Cain said handing each of them a beer, even Amara.  Benny gave him a look to which he just shrugged, “If she doesn’t want it she can put it down.  She’s a big girl,” Cain said giving Amara a wink before chucking at his beer.

She reached for it just long enough to see Benny get that worried look on his face before she sat it back down, “I don’t like the taste of beer you overprotective bear,” she said grinning, “I tried it a long time ago, not to my taste...I don’t mind an occasional glass of wine though.” 

Amara shook her head at Benny, she knew he was just looking out for her. It didn’t bother her in the least, actually, it made her feel a little warm inside, safe and protected. “Don’t let me stop you though. I want to hear all about how you met, what happened after that. I feel like there’s this giant chunk out of your life that I don’t know much about and if you don’t mind sharing, I’d like to. 

Cain eyed Benny for a moment before shrugged, taking a seat on one of the beat up lounge chairs, “You sure you wanna hear that?  Some of it ain’t pretty,” he laughed.

Benny rolled his eyes and moved to sit down as well, pulling Amara down next to him so he could feel her warmth, “The only part that wasn’t  _ pretty _ was when we broke up Cain,” Benny argued.

“I’m sure, but only if you’re comfortable. I don’t want to ruin the good mood.” 

“Meh, I think we’re okay.  Mostly I was a chicken shit and wasn’t ready for somethin serious and needing to run away to  _ find _ myself,” Cain laughed, his smile staying on his lips when Benny playfully punched him.

“We met in high school.  We were both on the lacrosse team and back then I wasn’t really sure what I associated with.  I knew I liked girls but it wasn’t until I saw Cain flip some dude from the other team flat on his back for illegally tackling me…” Benny said with a slight loopy smile.

“Man, when I saw what that asshole did...I don’t know why but it royally pissed me off.  Maybe it was because I knew what a gentle guy Benny was or maybe I already had a crush on him, I have no idea.  All I know is that after the game we were making out in the bed of my truck,” Cain smirked.

“That easy, huh?” Amara asked, mostly just curious, though it did leave a weird feeling in her chest. It had taken her months to gather the courage to kiss Benny, let alone make out with him. It wasn’t that she felt disappointed or anything by it, she knew what they shared now was more than anything that had been between Benny and Cain before but it still made her wonder about things even more. “What happened next? From what little Benny’s told me about it, it seemed pretty casual for a while?” 

Cain nodded, taking a deep pull from his beer, “It was.  We tried to keep things quiet but eventually someone either saw us or something but the entire school found out.  We fought about it but in the end, I realized I really didn’t care what those pricks thought. I had a crap family and Benny was the only thing that kept me from drowning.  To be honest I had to keep asking myself why the hell this guy was with me?”

Benny frowned at him.  The tone was joking but he could see the tightness in Cain’s eyes and he sighed, “C’mon now, don’t start that.”

“It’s true though.  I wasn’t man enough to admit it then but I am now, you were way too fucking good for me Lafitte and I threw it in your face when I left.  I was a prick,” Cain said.

There was some kind of need growing inside Amara to at least  _ try _ to comfort him, she could see that he meant every word even if he tried to play it off like it wasn’t a big deal. They didn’t know one another very well, they texted but it wasn’t the kind of bond either of them shared with Benny, but she still wanted to make him feel better.

She reached out and took his hand in hers and squeezed. “I know how that feels, he’s-he’s amazing and you find yourself thinking, how can I compete…” 

“You both are impossible,” Benny huffed, cheeks going red.  He didn’t understand how the two of them could think this way.  Some would find it flattering but he didn’t, he didn’t want the two most important people in his life thinking they were somehow less than him.

“It’s nothin bad Bear, it’s just who you are.  You treat the people you love so amazingly...I don’t know.  I always felt like no matter what I could attempt to do it would never amount to the same as how you treated me,” Cain said squeezing Amara’s hand.

“Well I don’t feel that way,” Benny grumbled.

“We know you don’t, that’s another one of the many things that makes it so damn easy to love you,” Amara said, settling back into his lap, Cain’s hand still somehow holding onto hers. 

“You seem to think that by saying this, we’re keeping low opinions of ourselves, or that you’re doing something to make us feel inferior, but that’s not it Bear.” 

“Well, at least it’s not for me, I embrace everything inside and outside of myself as well as I can and I know that I’m a good person, I’m a beautiful young woman, and I’m loving you with everything I got,” she confessed, kissing at his soft lips a little before pulling away. “But sometimes it just feels like you’re a little superhuman in comparison. We could both sit here all night listing wonderful things about you and never run out of something to say.” 

Before Benny could retort Cain flicked at his knee, “She is right.  Benny, I’m not saying you’re perfect by any means or that you’re some kind of God...well, out of the bedroom anyway,” he smirked, giving Amara a wink.

Benny couldn’t help snorting at that, his cheeks still burning as he pulled Amara in closer, “I guess.  Alright, let’s talk about something else now please?” Benny begged, Amara and Cain both laughing a little at his expense.  

“So Miss Amara, did you have any other questions?” Cain asked finishing off his beer and stealing the rest of Benny’s.

“Well since you brought it up, sooo many,” Amara grinned, feeling Benny tighten up behind her. She couldn’t help but chuckle a bit as she asked the next question, “I’ve never been with anyone else, but it’s not just me, is it?  _ He really is that good, right? _ ” 

“Can I die now?  Please?” Benny groaned, hiding his face in Amara’s neck.

Cain snickered, licking his bottom lip remembering all their times together, “Yeah.  I’ve been with others but no one compared. It didn’t matter if he was on the bottom or if I was, that man right there will ruin you for anyone else sweetheart, mark my words,” Cain laughed.

“He already has,” she said softly, looking over her shoulder to meet Benny’s eyes. 

The doorbell rang and Amara hopped off Benny’s lap, “I’ll get it, you guys just get caught up.” 

Cain watched her go and gave a low whistle as he turned back to Benny, “Damn kid, you bagged a hottie,” he teased.

Benny kicked at his shin, “You’re right, you are a prick,” he said.  Cain only laughed, dragging his fingers through his hair before yanking it up into a burn.

“Honestly though, you got a good woman there.  Maybe a little too sweet for you,” Cain said.

“Hmm, maybe.  But that one’s got a devious side that would knock you on your ass Cain.  Especially when it comes to the topic of sex,” Benny blew out a breath and sat back.  Cain smirked at him again, his eyes slowly gliding down Benny’s body until they rested on where a nice bulge was forming.

“I see,” Cain smirked.  Benny glanced down and shook his head.

“C’mon you perv, I’m hungry,” Benny laughed yanking Cain out of the chair to head inside.

* * *

 

Benny threw his head back laughing.  They were watching Gabriel Iglesias’s new comedy movie on Netflix, something he hadn’t had a chance to see yet.  Amara was curled up on his right while Cain sat close on his left. All three of them were touching in some way and he hadn’t really noticed until one or both would move.  Amara’s fingers were playing with his short hair while Cain was toying with the ends of his jeans. It was so disgustingly domestic it was scary. He wanted this all the time but Cain would never sit still for longer than a day.  A soft sigh expelled from his lips as he pulled Amara in a bit closer, the next joke sending all three of them into a fit of laughter.

Amara had watched the movie before, so her focus was drawn to something else. The easy way Benny and Cain would touch one another, how completely unaware they were to the fact that they were in constant orbit around one another. It wasn’t as if Benny wasn’t affectionate or warm toward her as well, but there had been a moment there where she’d felt a curl of jealousy until she realized that Cain could give Benny something she never could. 

She knew her boyfriend well enough to know that, despite his feelings, she never needed to worry that he’d be unfaithful…

But would he be happy? 

Biting her lip, Amara made a decision, well she’d been thinking about it for a while but this time she’d made up her mind and once that happened there was no going back. 

She leaned in until her breath tickled at Benny’s ear and whispered, “You can have him too, if you want.” 

Benny jumped a little at Amara’s voice but then went stock still.  Did she say what he thought she said? He turned his head slowly, their faces merely inches apart and he could easily read that she had meant it.  His head flicked over to see if Cain had heard her as well but his eyes were glued to the screen, completely oblivious to his and Amara’s silent moment.

“I-I can’t do that…” he whispered, shaking his head.

She shrugged, “You don’t have to, but if you wanted…” she said, her words trailing off to let him think. 

“I love you and I want you to be happy, I don’t think of it as a sacrifice, Ben. I-I meant what I said, do you remember, that night back at my house when I told you I loved you for the first time. I promised you then that if there was something you needed or wanted that I couldn’t give you, I’d be okay if you got that from him…” She whispered again, quietly, neither of them laughing at the screen anymore. 

Just to give him a little push, Amara smiled up at him and those wide blue eyes. “Not gonna lie though, I’d love to watch if he wouldn’t mind.” 

Benny was getting a tad overwhelmed and didn't know how to answer.  Being with Cain again would be awesome but it felt too much like cheating, even with Amara’s permission.  Though, the image of her and Cain together as well? Now that was definitely peaking his interest. So what was the difference?  There was no jealousy when it came to thinking of his girlfriend and ex together, maybe that was how Amara was feeling about it as well.  He glanced back over at Cain and bit his lip. Finally making his choice, he gave Amara a wolfish grin, “As long as I get to watch him with you,” he whispered against her ear and gently pushed at her hip, “Go find out if he’s willing.”

“He-he’s not...he’s bisexual too?” Amara asked in a low tone, her eyes going wide with the images flooding through her mind. If he was really...if he would be interested, Amara’s mouth started to water. It’s not that Benny didn’t do enough for her, God knows the man was gifted when it came to pleasing her but even the hint of a thought that she could be a more active participant in the sharing part had her squirming in her seat. 

“He’s pan,” he said moving her hair out of the way to suck on her neck.  The more she squirmed in his lap the harder he was getting. Thank God she loved to wear dresses for him.  It was easy to sneak his hand up her skirt to palm at the heat between her legs, “Go sit in his lap and see what he does, I’ve seen the way he’s looked at you,” he whispered tracing her slit through her panties.

Amara was nervous about following Benny’s advice, finding someone attractive and just plopping down in their lap, was never something she’d thought she’d do. It took months of her going back and forth just on whether or not to try to kiss Benny, much less anything more. 

No...no she couldn’t do that. Nerves were spiking in her stomach and even if he was interested, she wouldn’t touch someone without knowing it was welcome. Instead, she reached forward and grabbed the remote from the coffee table and hit pause. 

When Cain turned to look at her, she just took a deep breath. 

“Benny and I want to know if you’d like to join us for sex...in the bedroom...now.”    
  


Cain laughed but abruptly stopped.  Benny and Amara were staring at him with an earnest expression each and it was then he noticed Benny’s hand up her dress.  Holy shit.

“Uh...not that I wouldn’t jump at the chance of getting my hands on either of you but are you sure?” he asked. 

“Yes. We’ve been discussing it for the last five minutes while you were watching the movie…” Amara said, “I’m not spontaneous, I think everything through and I was prepared to offer Benny the chance to be with you again. I wasn’t aware that you might be interested in having me as well.” 

“Is she for real?” Cain asked.

“Very.  She’s blunt and to the point, one of the many reasons why I love her,” Benny grinned, finally getting a gasp out of her when he moved her panties to the side, “So what do you say Cain?  I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at her,” he said watching Cain’s face as he drew out another noise out of Amara.

“Shit…” Cain swallowed hard and licked his lips.  There was no denying that from the moment he heard that girl’s voice he was hooked and finally getting to meet her was the icing on the cake.  He watched as Amara squirmed on Benny’s lap, whatever he was doing to her under her skirt making her mewl, “So...bedroom?” he asked.

“Y-yes, ungh” Amara said, grinding helplessly down on Benny’s thumb. “I hope you two aren’t too eager to reunite, because I need a dick in me soon or I might just explode,” Amara admitted, even just two months ago she would have blushed furiously at her words but during the time she’d spent with Benny, she’d awaken sexually, came apart at the seams and somehow came alive at the same time. 

“Mmm, I think we can do that sweetheart.  But if I know him, he’s gonna wanna eat you out first,” Benny smirked, Cain damn near salivating at this point.  He got up from the couch and scooped Amara up in his arms. Cain was close behind him as they made their way to the bedroom where he threw her onto the bed.  The two of them stood next to each other, staring down at Amara as she squirmed.

“You really don’t mind?” Cain asked palming himself.

“If it were anyone else, yeah,” Benny answered and it was enough.

Amara wiggled out of her dress as she waited for the boys to catch up and get rid of those ridiculous clothes that were covering their skin. Her hand reached down to rub at her own clit before grinning cheekily up at them. “You boys better hurry or you’re gonna miss the first one entirely.” 

“Hmmm, that’s fucking hot,” Cain grinned, easily pulling off his shirt while Benny yanked on his pants, “Fuck Bear,” he groaned as those huge hands cupped his erection.  He hadn’t been lying earlier when he said Benny ruined him for all others. No one touched him the same way, they never could. 

Benny knelt down and got Cain’s pants and underwear down to his knees.  The temptation that was Cain’s long thick shaft bobbing an inch away from his face was too great.  He threw Amara a wink before swallowing Cain down.

“Oh fuck!” Cain gasped, hands flailing a bit before one gripped on Benny’s hair.

Amara rubbed faster as she watched, the whole scene was almost too much. It was by far the most erotic thing she’d ever seen, even when she’d suggested that they watch pornography together, it hadn’t drawn out as intense reactions from her. She moaned loudly, using her body as Benny had taught her, taking his time to make sure that when it came to pleasing herself, she knew exactly what to do now, no more fumbling, no more embarrassment. 

“Oh, ohhh, that’s-ungh, I-,” Amara moaned, nearly cumming as she watched Cain’s long shaft disappear into her boyfriend’s, warm, wet mouth. 

“Fucking hell Benny, your throat still fuckable?’ Cain asked, giving a little thrust of his hips.  Benny dug his fingers into his leg and Cain moaned, “What do you say little bird, you sit on my face while Benny sucks my cock?” Cain asked with a leer.

“Yes, yes, ohhh yes,” Amara said, but she was practically mid orgasm and couldn’t stop. Her body squirmed and shook against the bedsheets, grinding against nothing but air as she rode out the last waves of her release. She’d just finished the last wave when she realized Cain was hovering over her, looking down at her with a savage grin. 

“Hi there,” Cain said dragging his nose up her neck, “May I kiss you Amara?” he whispered against her ear.  He was aware of Benny moving around behind him but he did know exactly what he was planning until those hands spread his cheeks apart, “Ungh God,” Cain panted, his teeth nipping at Amara’s ear.

Amara didn’t answer, instead, she just pulled him in until his lips smashed against her own with brutal force, nipping and sucking at them until they felt swollen and bruised. “I n-need,” she started, but she remembered the plans they’d made and as much as she wanted, needed to feel one of them inside her, more than anything she wanted Cain to enjoy it, Benny to enjoy it too, then maybe, if they were really careful and really lucky, it could be something that happened more than once. 

Cain devoured her mouth, sucking hard on her tongue when she allowed him access.  She tasted divine and even when their lungs burned for air he kissed her that much longer.  He pulled away with a gasp, both of them breathing heavily.

He kissed his way slowly down to her chest where he rolled one of her nipples with his tongue, accidentally biting when Benny’s tongue dragged over his hole, “Fuck I missed that god damn mouth of yours,” Cain shuddered, turning his head enough to get a glimpse of Benny going to town on his ass, “Mmm, you wanna stay there or have my cock in your throat?”

Benny pulled away and licked his lips, “Both are too tempting.” He got a look at Amara and grinned, his hand coming down hard on Cain’s ass, “You make her cum again and I’ll open that pretty ass of yours.  Then I’ll let you fuck her,” Benny smirked.

“Fuck you are evil,” Cain laughed breathlessly before kissing Amara again, “That sound good to you little bird?”

“God yes, I-yes, please, I just want something inside me already,” she groaned, her body feeling empty despite the fact that she’d just gotten herself off. Honestly, she didn’t care if it was Cain or Benny she just needed to feel a cock inside her, needed something to squeeze around, something to make her feel full again. 

“Oh we’ll make that happen soon sweetheart, no worries there,” Cain smirked, wiggling his way lower until his head was cradled between her thighs.  There were marks all over her skin and he laughed, “Still love to bite I see?” Cain asked, dragging his tongue over one of the newer ones.

“Mmmhmm, she loves it too.  Got her off just from me marking her up.  She loves it especially here,” Benny said leaning over Cain to drag his thumb along the crease between her thigh and pussy.  There were a few marks there already but he smiled proudly as Cain leaned in to add his own. The resulting cry from Amara’s lips had his cock leaking.

If not for Benny’s instruction, Amara would have almost felt guilty for wearing another mark but she couldn’t deny that it had her insides feeling as if they were boiling and about to bubble over. It felt amazing and he wasn’t nearly as gentle about it as Benny had always been. It made her feel naughty, dirty in a way that her sweet boyfriend hadn’t. 

She grabbed at Cain’s hair and pushed him closer to her slit, begging for some kind of pressure or something, she needed more. 

Cain groaned at the tug on his hair and easily compiled as he licked up her slit almost roughly.  She was so wet from her earlier release and even more slick was adding to it. He spread her with his fingers and dove right in, wiggling his tongue into her as his thumb from his other hand dragged over her clit.

“Ungh fuck,” Benny grunted watching as Cain took Amara apart.  It was all kinds of hot and he got to work on Cain’s ass eagerly.  

She could hear Benny’s small noises from behind Cain which only drove her closer to the edge. Normally if she came once she could hold onto the second a while longer and ride it further but Amara knew she was going to lose it again, any minute. Cain’s facial hair was sharper, rougher against her skin. His method for tasting her vastly different from Benny’s, there was not one moment when she could forget that it wasn’t just a regular night, doing what they always did. Cain was different in every way she’d experienced so far and Amara’s body was responding to it with just as much interest as she had with Benny. 

Cain had to pull back with a loud moan.  Benny’s finger had joined his tongue and Cain’s body started to tremble.  In every relationship after Benny he’d been the top, always having to take the reigns in the bedroom.  He was the more dominant one but bottoming for Benny was a fucking treat. His head fell forward and groaned against Amara’s slit.  He sucked on his middle finger and slowly started to push into Amara.

Almost as soon as she’d felt something solid sliding into her, Amara’s muscles began to tighten, preparing for another release. She moaned wildly as she reached the peak of climax, calling out for Benny and Cain without even realizing she’d done it until the sound of her cries echoed back in through her ears. 

She spilled again, her body shaking and twisting through the orgasm as her fingers clenched tighter in Cain’s hair. “Oh, oh yes, oh god, yes, yes, ri-iiight there.”

Cain watched in awe as Amara came so quickly, he hadn’t even gotten to the fun part yet.  He kept his finger inside of her, thrusting slowly and only adding a second finger when her breathing slowed, “What’s the most Benny has gotten you to cum in one night?” Cain asked before rolling her clit with his tongue. 

“I lost count after eleven, but we started kind of early that night,” Amara answered honestly drawing out a whine from Benny that she absolutely loved. “You?” 

Cain laughed, “God I love your honesty,” he said, pushing in a third finger as Benny did the same to him.  It had his eyes crossing at the stretch and he rocked back against those thick fingers, “I think the most we got to was five, sucks being a dude sometimes,” he laughed.

“I don’t think either of us could walk much the next day,” Benny added, his fingers crooking a bit and smirked as Cain practically howled when his prostate was touched, “Been awhile huh?” Benny asked, massaging relentlessly against it.

“Fuck, fuck fuck, yes!” Cain cried out.

Amara was momentarily distracted by the sight of Cain seemingly losing all ability to think, there was something new and different in his eyes, something she was pretty sure she’d never given Benny. Curiosity bubbled up inside her even faster as her new lover became more focused on chasing his own pleasure, not that she minded...it was a beautiful picture. 

“Benny, whatever you’re doing, keep doing it...I-I wanna see what happens.” 

“If I do, he’s gonna cum,” Benny chuckled, not once laying off on Cain’s prostate.  The man was a whining twitching mess, fingers clenching the sheets so tightly his knuckles were white, “May take a while for him to fuck you then...but you can ride me while he recovers,” Benny grinned.

“Yes please, I wanna see what he does, it's...fascinating,” she confessed, curiosity and warmth running through her as she watched the man fall apart in front of her. She’d not been lying when she said he was beautiful, not even a little exaggeration, but this view, it was otherworldly. He looked as if he was ready to give everything inside him over for just one more touch, just one more time of Benny pressing into him and causing such wild pleasure. 

“Fuck, Benny please, please,” Cain cried out writhing back hard, needing more from the man.  It’d been so long since he’d had his prostate stimulated like this but it wasn’t just that. To be vulnerable and have someone else take the reins from him was intoxicating.  A hand clamped on his shoulder and he had a moment to take a breath before Benny rubbed at his prostate hard, keeping him still so he couldn’t try to move away even if he wanted to.  His mouth dropped open but no noise came out as he came hard. Benny touched him through it, milking him for every drop until he was whimpering from oversensitivity.

“Damn,” Benny groaned, gently helping Cain to fall on his side.  Once he was out of the way, Benny leaned down and licked up any of Cain’s mess that had fallen on Amara’s legs.  Knowing what was going to happen next he reached over into the nightstand to get their nearly used up pack of wipes to get his fingers cleaned up of the lube still clinging to his skin.

“I think that was the most arousing thing I’ve ever seen,” Amara said, feeling as if she herself wanted to squirm through another orgasm just from watching Benny lick the white strands from her thigh. She still thought on the images that had played out before her for a minute before finally whining and reaching up to grab at Benny and push until he was on his back beside Cain, her crawling eagerly onto his lap. “Now, fill me up already.” 

“Whoa, hold on darlin,” Benny laughed gripping her hips tightly, “Did he stretch you enough? Ah ah, you remember what happened last time?” he said keeping her still no matter how much she squirmed.  He let her ride him a few weeks ago without making sure she was ready and both of them regretted it. That wasn’t going to happen again, he didn’t care if she was that needy.

Amara whined but relaxed a bit when Benny slid his thick fingers inside her and finally relieved some of the urgency spiraling out of control, fogging up her mind. She was already soaked and eager, she knew she’d stretch quickly but still she ached for more. Without even trying, Amara started to ride Benny’s fingers grunting and whimpering when it wasn’t enough.

Benny concentrated more on getting his girl stretched rather than how hot it was that Amara was drenched and riding his fingers.  When he got up to three he finally pulled them out and quickly got her sliding down on his cock before her whining could make him rethink letting her ride him.  It took a lot of patience to not roll them over and pin her to the bed.

“Alright baby, take what you want,” Benny smirked.  There was a groan from next to him and turned is head to find Cain staring at them with tired eyes.  Benny pulled him closer to finally kiss him and that was when Amara really started to move.

“That’s so...ungh,” Amara couldn’t even find the words to say what she wanted. Her girlfriends might have called it hot or sexy but she knew it was more than that, it was...earth-shattering, she felt something inside her just fall into place and she worried a bit about how Benny would react but that was for later.

“I-oooh, oh Ben..I-” Amara started, feeling herself ramping up for another release, she wanted Benny to spill with her, even if the idea of watching him make use of all that stretching he did on Cain appealed to her just as much. 

Cain scooted closer, kissing down Benny’s cheek to his neck.  The scent of him like this was frying his brain all over again and seeing that beautiful creature ride him like a wild woman had his cock twitching.  He watched as Benny held up his hands so Amara could clutch at them, getting leverage to bounce on Benny’s cock even faster...harder. Cain found himself not able to stare at one of them for too long, afraid to miss something.  

“C’mon baby girl, I’m close,” Benny grunted out, their fingers woven together and gripping tight as he rolled his hips up to meet hers.

“Ungh, Benny, I-f-full, f-fill me,” Amara muttered, knowing she was ready to pass over the edge of control any second. Her body had already started to tense in expectation of release. Her toes curled tightly back against her foot as the explosion of her orgasm split through her. 

“Fuck yes!” Benny shouted as he Amara clenched like a vice around him.  He let go of her hands to dig his fingers into her hips, keeping them pressed tightly together as he came, “Shit.”

“Holy fuck,” Cain groaned.  He was counting his lucky stars that he was able to be apart of this and see that beautiful display.  The two of them rutted together for a few minutes until Amara collapsed down against Benny’s chest.

“How you two spend any time out of this bedroom is beyond me,” Cain snickered.

Amara grimaced a bit and wrinkled her nose distastefully, “He makes me eat…” 

Cain and Benny looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

Benny’s fingers toyed with the condensation dripping down the bottle of his beer, his eyes glued to the scene playing out right in front of him.  It was one that had been going on repeat in his mind ever since Amara brought up the whole idea of Cain joining them in the bedroom. Amara was on her hands and knees, Cain pushing into her roughly from behind.  It was delicious to watch and it hit every nerve in his body like a damn live wire. Both of them were watching him too. His free hand stroking himself to the same speed that Cain was fucking into Amara. 

He had wondered when this would start to bother him.  To watch another man screw his girlfriend until she was blabbering.  It never did though and Benny was pretty sure it never would. But Cain was going to be leaving soon, tomorrow in fact and even though it never sat well with him, it was bothering him something awful this time around.  It wasn’t just him that was going to be losing Cain, it was Amara as well. This last week had been amazing, inside and outside of the bedroom. And yes, they did find moments where it wasn’t just about sex. They cuddled on the couch watching movies and eating nothing but junk.  Even went to the movies, a restaurant and walked along the boardwalk during the sunset one evening. It was thrilling how normal it felt to hold Cain’s hand while Amara was plastered to his side. Or they would change it up and Amara would have his hand, Cain at his side. They were together, all three of them and Benny didn’t want to lose that.

Amara made a whimpering sound that drew him back to the moment and grinned wide, knowing his girl was getting close.  The way Cain had angled his hips Benny was sure he was hitting her sweet spot. 

“Y-yes, yes, yes,” she chanted, until her breath hitched in her throat. She began to shake, body pushing harder and further than she ever had. Benny was a kind, considerate lover, not that she was complaining about that in the least but Cain was totally and completely different. Instead of letting her chase orgasm over and over he would get her close and then pull back, draw away from her enough that she would whine and her release would be held at bay. 

Cain wasn’t sure how long he could keep Amara on the edge, he was close to the edge himself and as he watched Benny, knew he was almost there as well.  That beautiful cock was dripping in earnest now and his mouth watered to taste it. He slowed his pace and leaned over Amara, licking up her sweaty neck to nip at her ear, “You wanna cum baby?’ he asked, reaching around her hip to roll her clit with his middle finger.

Amara couldn’t really speak, but she did nod eagerly. She was so close that the idea that he’d pull back again was almost painful. Every nerve on edge, ready for release, begging for it in a way she’d never felt before. Benny was so compliant and eager to give her what she wanted but Cain had a sadistic streak and loved to tease her mercilessly. 

Cain lifted up off her back and gave Benny a knowing look, waiting for the man to nod his head before picking up the speed of his hips.

Benny watched in awe as the two of them moved together and he nearly came when Amara’s eyes rolled back into her head, “Cum, now,” he ordered through clenched teeth.

Amara spilled immediately, the sound of Benny’s voice roughly pushing through the haze sending shivers all down her body as she convulsed with the powerful rushes of intense pleasure surging under her skin. 

Cain came with a growl of Amara’s name on his lips, hips rutting roughly against her as they rode their orgasms.  He was aware of a loud grunt from the other side of the room and laughed breathlessly. This last week had changed him all the way down to his bones.  Not only had Benny ruined him all over again but so had Amara. She was unlike any woman he had ever met or been with. He may be a nomad at heart but his soul was crying out for something else entirely now.  He just hoped that the other two felt even remotely the same.

“You alright darlin?’ Benny chuckled, getting up from the chair and kneeling down where Amara’s head had fallen against the bed.

“Umph,” Amara groaned into the blanket, her body to lax to consider any kind of real movement. She was completely worn out, satisfied to the point of exhaustion. She wanted nothing more than to not move until the world seemed to stay still again.

“I think we finally wore her out,” Cain teased, gently pulling out to let her lay down.  The two of them worked together to get a bath ready for her. Benny pulling her into his arms while Cain got the tub filled.  

“You get in with her, I’ll make some lunch,” Benny said, giving Cain a nod when the man gave him a quizzical look.  Once Cain was settled Benny lowered Amara into the bubbles and smiled when she groaned.

“Do you want some juice or anything sweetheart?” Benny asked brushing her hair off her neck.

Amara shook her head, relishing the warm soak swishing around her. “Mmm,” she hummed, trying to exhibit some sense of life but honestly it felt like she was having some sort of out of body experience with as little control she felt she had over her own body. 

“Anything for you?” Benny asked dragging his thumb across Cain’s cheek.

“Some water,” Cain answered and Benny nodded quickly heading out of the bathroom.

Cain wrapped his arms around Amara tightly and hummed, “You feeling sore at all?” he asked kissing her shoulder.

She shook her head again, savoring his small touches. It felt amazing and it gave her a little sense of something to ground her, to bring her back to the moment. Otherwise, she felt as if she would just drift away in the water. 

Eventually, she came back at herself slowly, Cain’s soft kisses, his warm arms wrapped tightly around her, it all felt like a lifeline. “T-thank you, for taking care of me. You and Benny...you’re both so different when it comes to sex. Neither method flawed, but still completely different, almost polar opposites.”

“I know, sometimes I wonder if I get too rough with you,” Cain said with a sigh.  It was a subject that had left him single several times but Amara hadn’t complained or told him to stop once.  She just chose between them. When she wanted gentle she would climb into Benny’s lap, when she wanted it rough she’d come to him.  There was once when she just wanted to watch instead. 

“No-no never, it feels  _ amazing _ ,” Amara confessed, her body shuddering at the memory of it. 

“I really do love it, I love both of you-r ways,” she rushed to correct, her cheeks flaming under the realization of what she’d nearly said. 

Cain wasn’t stupid, he knew what she was gonna say and before the panic could settle in too much he kissed her lips softly, “It scares the hell out of me but I promise you Amara, I feel the same,” he whispered.

Amara snuggled closer and let out a small whimper, she didn’t know what it meant for them but she hoped it would be good. That their future was bright, warm, happy, most of all  _ together. _

Cain bit his lip, heart thundering in his chest as a decision began to settle into his bones.  He didn’t want to lose this with Amara...couldn’t lose this again with Benny. He tilted up Amara’s face and kissed her slowly until he heard footsteps coming into the bathroom.

Benny smiled at the two of them and sat on the edge of the tub, “I made my stew if you two are ready for some food,” he said.

“I think you should tell him,” she said to Cain, ignoring the promise of food though her stomach wasn’t as easily convinced. They could eat later, this was important. 

“Tell him, it will be okay,” she promised, looking into Cain’s warm eyes. 

Benny looked between them, a surge of panic rushing through his veins, “Tell me what?”

Cain bit his lip and sighed, “Benny, if it’s something that you want...I don’t want to leave tomorrow,” he said.

Benny blinked a few times, looking between Amara and Cain, “You’re serious?  But, for how long Cain?”

Amara shook her head, “Men,” she said, exasperation clear in her tone. 

“Benny, what he meant to say, what I  _ expected _ him to say, is that he’s still in love with you. He’s always been in love with you, he loves me, and he wants to stay with us,” she said, shaking her head at the two of them. She still wasn’t sure she was able to walk and yet it was up to her to pull them both out of their depressed fog. 

“Yeah...that,” Cain laughed, cheeks going red.

Benny laughed softly, shaking his head as he dragged a hand down his face, “We’re gonna need a bigger place,” he said smiling at them both.  Cain’s hand found his and Benny squeezed at his fingers, “Love you too cher,” he said. 

Cain smiled so wide it hurt and whether he tried to get out of the water or to pull Benny closer he wasn’t sure but Benny somehow ended up in the water anyway, half of the amount in the tub ending up on the floor of the bathroom.

“Definitely need a bigger tub,” Benny laughed.

“I’m sure we’ll manage,” Amara said, enjoying the closeness between the three of them. 

It felt like everything was as it should have been, like the last few months, all of it led to that exact moment and their relationship growing, evolving into something even she never would have imagined. Yet it was right, it was safe and comfortable and warm, it was... _ easy. _


End file.
